A Horse and Two Wolves
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Some things are only suited for a Horse to handle, especially when it comes to those two Wolves.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Some things are only suited for a Horse to handle, especially when it comes to those two Wolves.

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**A Horse and Two Wolves**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

3 Fairdawn 1008

It was a warm day in Cair Paravel. The Beasts and Magical Creatures were relaxing on a lazy Seventhday, well, all save one Beast in particular. Philip snorted and shook his mane as he trotted through the training field, across one stream, and into the forest rising to Cair Paravel's west. Had he any say in the matter, the ones he sought would have a far more serious day than they no doubt planned. Ha, as though those two furry menaces planned anything.

There was a serene feeling to the forest and the Horse felt himself relaxing almost involuntarily before the peaceful silence was shattered by a high-pitched yelp and then growling. Philip snorted. He had found them. Following the noise deeper into the forest, the chestnut Horse stopped just inside a glade and shook his mane again at the sight of two grey Wolves tussling in the grass. They yipped and one leapt to his feet, but not to confront Philip; instead, the Wolf charged across the glade and dove low beneath an exposed tree root. His head disappeared down a hole (most likely a rabbit burrow...or perhaps a skunk) as did his forelegs up to his shoulder.

A muffled yelp sounded and the other Wolf's jaw fell open in a big smile, his pink tongue lolling. "Remus! You're stuck again, aren't you?"

Philip was quite certain he heard the Wolf pup who was in a precarious state growl something about his brother's big nose getting stuck. The slightly older of the Wolf twins growled and nipped his brother's tail before he set to digging. Soil went flying until the other Wolf pup was finally free. Dirt smudged his face, neck, and forelegs, but that did not stop him from immediately nipping his brother's tail.

And these two were to protect his boy. Philip reared, hooves pawing the air, as a loud whinny tore from his throat. "That's quite enough!" He snorted as the Wolves' yellow gazes fixed on him. Sometimes he wanted to kick them both but his boy wouldn't like that.

Remus Greyback raised his head and howled. "Philip! Philip! Did you bring Alpha? I don't smell him but-"

His brother jostled his shoulder and looked down his nose at him. "That's because you have dirt up your nose. I can smell King Edmund on Philip." The Wolf inhaled deeply. "But, the scent's old. Three hours."

Philip glared at them and stamped his hoof. "And where are you supposed to be? With our Just King or have you been released from your duties due to your reprehensible and irresponsible behavior?"

Remus tilted his head. "What's 'reprehensible' mean, Philip?"

"It means you were not and are very rarely where you are meant to be when you are meant to be there." Philip snorted again then trotted closer to the Wolves. He lowered his head to better glare at them. "You left my boy and allowed him to be captured by a Sea Witch."

The Wolves exchanged shame-filled looks and whimpered, "But, we found him."

"You never should have lost him. What sort of guards are you?" The Horse stamped his hoof and flicked his tail. "I am going to ask the High King to rescind his decision regarding your appointment as my boy's guards. You've the attention span of-"

Remus Greyback howled and raced around Philip, his tail wagging as he disappeared into the bushes. The pup was the worst offender of the two, always running off Aslan only knew where. But then, a cool voice cut through the air. "What's all this about, Philip?"

Though somewhat ashamed to have been found lecturing the Wolves, Philip gave his boy a stubborn look. "Someone needs to look out for you. These two certainly aren't."

His boy scowled. "Philip! We talked about this at length yestereve."

"That doesn't mean I agreed, Sire," Philip stated calmly. He snuffled at his boy's wounded shoulder. "They should not be leaving your side if you must have them at all. They are too inexperienced."

Romulus growled at him and Philip flattened his ears, raising his hind hoof in silent warning. His boy touched one hand to his nose then touched the nearest Wolf, Remus, with his other hand. "Now, that's quite enough. Remus and Romulus, you both know you've more work to become equal to Peter's Tigers or," his boy smirked as he added, "even surpass their ability. But we will work on it together." Philip snorted, drawing Edmund's attention. His boy frowned, the human equivalent of flattening his ears (as Philip had learned over the years), and shook his head. "Philip. We will speak privately. Remus, Romulus, why don't you two go explore the beach for a while?"

"Yes, King Edmund!" The Wolves raced into the woods, already yipping and teasing each other.

His boy turned back to him. "Philip. You have to be patient with them and you will not be going to Peter about them, all right?"

Philip snorted. "If you insist. They still need more work before I leave you alone with them on any future trips. And you are not to go on any more voyages with only those two Wolves for guards." He nosed his boy's uninjured side. "And you need to graze more."

His boy chuckled and stroked his forelock, a small sign of affection. "Yes, Susan."

Well, even if he had to put up with those Wolves, at least his boy wouldn't be wandering off and into trouble without him there to get him home again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
